batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter
Hunter is the seventh episode of The Young Knight season 1. Script Teaser *Ext. Wayne Industries (Cuts to an aerial view of the company) *Int. CEO office (Cuts inside to the head office as we see Wilden talking to a young sexy, beautiful female with long sandy-blonde hair wearing a fluffy collar-blue jean jacket covering a black top) Robin: So Ms. Faust… Gina: Call me Gina. Robin: Well Gina, I do say that resume you sent a week ago was well worth it. Gina: How so? Robin: Unlike any I seen before, you have this uncanny sense of telling a story. Gina: Well, I’m a good storyteller. Robin: And your presentation was flawless just as well perfected. Strange, I usually see one flaw from this stuff, but you are something else. Gina: Thank you so much, so am I accepted? Robin: (Thinking) You know what…I need a little bit more time, but you are highly interested, believe me. Gina: I’ll believe it. (Robin walks Gina to the elevator in the hallway) *Int. Hallway (Cuts to the hallway as we see Robin and Gina leaving the office and we soon we catch up with Bruce, who comes out of the elevator) Robin: Bruce! Bruce: Hey, Mr. Wilden. Nice to see you again, how’s the company doing? Robin: Very good, exactly. (Seeing Gina) O, I forgot this lovely young lady is… Gina: My name’s Gina Faust; you can just called me Gina. Bruce: Well, hello to you too. (Suddenly feeling a different urge when he meets her) I wonder what a beautiful girl like you is doing in a corporate zone like this. Gina: Well this face maybe deceiving, but I like doing business. Bruce: (Smiling) Gina: (Smiling back) Robin: Not to be all intruptus, but I should walk Ms. Faust out, so she can catch that afternoon flight. Gina: Don’t worry, I can walk myself. Thanks anyway. Robin: Okay, well Bruce let me show you the monthly files, and let me see what your feedback is. Bruce: Sure. Nice to meet you, Gina. Gina: The same. (Smiling) Bruce: (Smiling) (As they are about to go their separate ways, Bruce decides to give her his number) Bruce: Hey Gina, if you want to hang out more or talk more business…here’s my cell. (Giving her a written piece of paper with his number) Gina: Thank; I promise I will call back. (As the elevator opens, she walks in) Thanks again. See you again, Bruce. (Smiling as the sliding elevator door closes) Bruce: (Smiling and then noticing Wilden is waiting for him, he goes to the office) *Int. Elevator (Cuts inside the elevator as we see Gina looking up at the floor numbers listed being passed by one by one; suddenly she gets a ring on her Venus phone) Gina: Hello? (She knows who is on the other line, as we see her responding back) Yeah, everything is working smoothly. (Listening again) The mission is about to begin; I know the target is well hidden, but (she remembers Bruce’s cell number) I found a way to reach my target much better. (Hearing something again) Don’t worry, the mission is still on and the target will be found whatever it takes. (As she hangs up on her Venus, she looks at the piece of paper with Bruce’s cell number written on it; she then smiles) ends OPENING CREDITS I *Ext. Wayne Manor (Cuts to see a view of the manor) *Int. Kitchen (Cuts inside to the kitchen as we see Alfred fixing lunch, and then we see Bruce entering from the back outside) Alfred: Master Bruce, anything newsworthy you have today? Bruce: None, (soon rethinking about his run-in with Gina) well actually now that you mention it, I did met a young lady like myself at my dad’s company. Alfred: I wonder is she cute? Bruce: Yes… Alfred: Sensitive? Bruce: Yes… Alfred: Hot and sexy? Bruce: Alfred?! Alfred: Not the way I mention it, sir but… Bruce: Well in that case, yes! Alfred: Hmm, well I know she’s not my taste. Bruce: (Laughing) Alfred: Really. Ever since Peggy died, there was no else that had stolen this heart of gold. Bruce: Well beside my love, respect, dedication to you. Alfred: Well that, too, but I feel I lost a part of my heart when she died…I hate to say this sir, but I know you can relate. Bruce: (Remembering his parents) I forgiven their death, but not my…forget it. Alfred: It’s okay Master Bruce, I understand. Bruce: (Seeing lunch being made) You know what Alfred, I’m not that hungry. (Leaving) Alfred: Well sir, save it for dinner, sir? ...Master Bruce? Guess saving it for scraps, is a good idea. (Alfred heads inside the refrigerator to begin saving the food) *Int. Bruce’s room (Cuts upstairs to his room as we see him entering and getting a phone call from his cell) Bruce: (Thinking its Gina) Hello? Julie (phone): It’s me. Bruce: Hey, Jules, what you want? Julie (phone): I need you to come down to the warehouse, please. Bruce: Of course! Julie (phone): See ya… and thanks! Bruce: No mentioning it. (Hangs up as Julie on the other end does the same) (Bruce puts his phone in his pocket and grabs his jacket, and heads out) *Ext. Old City Abandoned Warehouse (Cuts to a view of the building then inside) *Int. Warehouse (Cuts inside as we see Julie sitting near a table of bills and then we see Bruce) Bruce: Hey! Julie: (Depressed) Hey back! Bruce: What’s wrong? Julie: It’s just… it’s just that these stupid bills for mortgage, cleaning, water, and electric are crazy. Bruce: Figured how you solved it? Julie: Solving is only the bigger problem; after I round up all the figures, and thanks for Economics last year, I realize the total all together is almost to the exact $142,750. Bruce: Whoa! How many days you need before all them expire? Julie: Next Friday is the deadline, yet I don’t have that much cash…and I wanted to know if you can contact Jason to help. Bruce: I’ll see, but getting him will be kind of hard, yet with you I can do it…or I should say we can do it. Julie: Thanks! For being my friend…and much more. Bruce: I appreciate that. Julie: I wanted to know, can you be there for me tonight. I want to compromise with the loaner, so I can see if we can shorten the added total. Bruce: Like I said, I’ll be there for you. (Shifts to Julie then Bruce, then cuts off to Bruce) *Ext. Powers Mansion (Cuts to the view of the building) *Int. Library (Cuts to see Jason on the laptop as he chats with Wilden) Jason: (He logs on and sees that his Yahoo IM is lighted with an email from Robin Wilden; he presses it and sees another proposal. It reads, “Jason, agree yes or no if we download your father’s investing table.” He ponders on this a lot and tries to think that it maybe a chance to, but… (Then wonders about something) Jason: (He suddenly realizes that his father has been keeping secrets all of his life and Jason needs to know the truth once and for all, so he types “Yes!!” and logs off immediately; he tries to ponder what is he doing) (Cut off Jason) *Ext. Sky (Cuts to see a view of a jet flying) *Int. Jet (Cuts inside as we see Victor taking a drink of scotch as he is relaxing in his cozy seat) Victor: (As he is drinking his scotch, he takes a look at his passport; the camera views the passport as it read “Destination: Brazil, South America”; shifts back to him as he closes it and puts it away) (The female sturartist appears and helps him) Female: Mr. Powers, our flight return to Gotham City will be in less than four hours. Victor: Thank you. Female: (leaves) Victor: (Shifts back to him as he continues drinking his scotch he brings out his laptop and logs in to see what investments he has today; all of the sudden, the camera sees the laptop screen and the data is being downloaded by a unconfirmed source; shifts back to a angered Victor knowing who is doing this) Wilden. (Cuts off to Wilden) *Ext. Old City Abandoned Warehouse (Cuts back to a view of the building as we see Bruce exiting and then he sees his Chocolate phone; he opens it to see one missed call, and he thought he answered it already. However, he realized when he was talking to Julie; he notices the call was from Gina; he smiles and heads off screen) (Fades out) I ends II *Ext. Wayne Manor (Cuts to see another of the manor) *Int. Bruce’s Room (Cuts inside as Bruce lays down in his bed and calls back Gina) Bruce: (Waiting for the callback, and after a few seconds, his phone rings again; he checks it to see its Gina; he answers it) Hello, Gina? Gina (phone): Hey, Bruce. Nice to talk too you again. Bruce: It seemed you called me. Gina (phone): (Laughing) I did really…I just wanted to see what are you doing? Bruce: Strange, I was about to ask you that same question. Gina (phone): (Giggling) You are hilarious. Bruce: Well, how about we meet again this time alone. Gina (phone): Okay, how about the city park. Bruce: Exactly what I was thinking. Gina (phone): So, how about doing it tonight? Bruce: Tonight?! Gina (phone): You’re okay? Is tonight a good time or can we reschedule it. Bruce: You know what… (Thinking about what Julie was doing and seeing how Julie needs him with the loaner, he soon decides) I had something planned, but I can go there later that night. Alright, you got yourself a date. Gina (phone): (Giggling) Well, I’ll see you there. Bruce: See you there, too. *Int. Motel Room (Cuts inside the motel room as we see Gina hanging up with Bruce and we notice around the room is spy equipment from night vision goggles to secret hearing device to a mini spy telescope) Gina: (About to pack up and leave, she gets a call from her Venus, she answers it and it’s her boss) Hello, yeah everything is a go head. I see everything I need to execute. (Listening to her boss and then answer back) I know, I have…an alternate way to get to him. (Listening again) Promise, won’t let you down. (Hangs up, but then she notices her alternative is non other than Bruce’s date; she sees one way either take her jacket and go on the date or grab her equipment, and continue her mission. She ultimately decided and chose the jacket; she heads out) *Ext. Powers Mansion (Cuts to see another view of the hallway) *Int. Hallway (Cuts inside as we see Jason walking in the hallway, he notices his father is back from his trip) Jason: Well, well, how your trip in El Salvador. Victor: It was a great experience; wish it was a father and son trip, because I would have liked to have you to come with me. Jason: I wish I had gone with you, dad, but my work is more important. Victor: Why? Jason: Because, this is what I do. Victor: I trust you… you’re my son. I don’t want… you to lose me. Jason: I’m not losing you; I’m just ignoring you. (Heading out) Victor: Son… (But it was too late; he already left) (Cuts off Victor) *Ext. Wayne Industries (Cuts to a view of the building) *Int. Lab Development (Cuts downstairs to the lab as the camera sees the puzzlebox still glowing and then we notice another view of the strange colored letters “R E B L I X”) (Lucius enters) Lucius: (Sees the box as it is normal, but kind of feel weird something happened to it. As he is about to leave, he grabs the information about the Holy Grail chalice, and Palais du Tau chalice) (As he leaves, the camera spots the box strangely glowing again) *Ext. Gotham Park - Night (Cuts to the park at nighttime where we see Bruce walking and he sees someone) Bruce: Gina? Gina: Over here! (Bruce sees her sitting on outdoor bench) Bruce: Hi! (Smiling) Gina: Hi back! (Smiling) Bruce: How long you waited for me? Gina: About an hour and half. Bruce: Interesting. Gina: I know! Bruce: Want to talk and walk? Gina: Yeah, I feel tired of this sitting down. (Getting up) (After many minutes, they continued to walk down the park pathway and the camera glances at them holding hands) Bruce: So why did you come to the company? Gina: I heard about an opening job for an assistant director in telemarketing and I am a good storyteller. Bruce: You said that a lot on your first day at your new job. Gina: What you mean? Bruce: Wilden and I talked a considerable bit, and I offered you that position no matter what. I told him to tell you to grab any spot you of your choosing. Gina: You mean… Bruce: Hey, my last name is Wayne, so…welcome to Wayne Industries! Gina: (Couldn’t believe the excitement) I love you! (She then kisses him) Bruce: (Stunned about the kiss, but feels it was necessary) I love you, too! (He then kisses her in a major lip lock) (Shifts to his phone as it’s on vibrate and we be seeing “JULIE” all over) *Int. Insurance Building - Lounge (Cuts to see Julie waiting in the lounge for apparently Bruce, who she has been calling and texting on his cell for an hour, and after minutes, a loaner appears) Loaner: Uh, a Ms. Julie Madison. Julie: (Afraid) Yes! (Getting up) Loaner: Are you ready for our meeting? Julie: (Hoping to see Bruce, she turns around nervously) Loaner: Is something wrong? Julie: (She turns back and puts her fearfulness into frustration) Nothing is wrong. Loaner: Well, then, follow me. (Heads to his office) Julie: (Turns her head again to see if he is coming, but he is not; she turns her head back and starts getting angry, really angry) (Fades out) II ends III *Ext. Gotham High School –Courtyard (Cuts to the courtyard and we see Julie talking to Leo) Julie: For two days, I had been like this. Leo: With anger, you have been like that for two days. No wonder, you been strange lately. Julie: Another person whose been acting strangely is Bruce…he missed our daily, usual times. Leo: Okay, Bruce, may be acting strangely sometimes, but doing it a lot is ridiculous. Julie: I’m telling you is that girl he been talking about. Leo: The name’s Gina. Julie: I don’t trust her… I think she is those phoenix-infected freaks. Leo: I doubt that. Julie: Oh yeah, what is she doing? Why is Bruce so interested with her? Leo: To me I feel you is jealous. Julie: (Stunned) I’m jealous? Leo: Weird, weeks ago, Bruce was jealous when you and David were a couple. Julie: Well if you remember, David was a freak, who hypnotized me and you for his sick deeds. Leo: I was right all along; just as Bruce thinks he’s a freak, which came to be true. Now, you think Gina is a freak. Julie: Something about her is troubling. Leo: Here he comes… (The camera spots Bruce walking by) Julie: (Trying to ignore him, she walks off) I have to go! Leo: Julie…wait! Great! Bruce: Why she gone? She still is mad at me for what I done to her two days ago. Leo: Yeah, you broke her heart when you said you promised her you helped her with the loan. Bruce: But… Leo: But, what? Is this Gina so important than our friendship? Bruce: I’m sorry for what I did. Leo: Don’t tell me you sorry; it’s Julie that deserved it, and if you like Gina being your girlfriend, that’s fine, but please tell us your plans before you do anything else…at least let Julie know firsthand. (Heads out) (Shifts to a perplexed Bruce who’s his mind is going off everywhere; and he tries to find balance) *Ext. PowerCorp. (Cuts to see the view of the building) *Int. Victor’s office (Cuts inside as we see in Victor’s office, the camera views a long-pipe camera slipping out a ventilation vent, seeing the coast is clear, the vent door opens and pops out Gina) Gina: (Smiles as her mission is starting to pan out; she sees a filing cabinet; she opens it and takes out her digital camera to take shots of each of the file that was filed under the assumed-name, “Projects”. When she successfully completed that task, she begins bugging Wi-Fi communications around the room secretly) (The camera soon sees her phone ringing in her pocket; she grabs it to see Bruce is trying to call, but before she can answer…we hear a noise coming from the hallway; Gina tries to find a way to hide and then all of the sudden shifts to see Victor and his female assistant, as they enter Gina is no where to be seen) Female Assistant: Sir, the progress back at the Amazon forest is that there may have been a found. The thing you wanted to seek for a long time coming back. Victor: I want every progress recorded every single hour. Female Assistant: Yes, sir. (About to leave) Victor: (Is about to leave until he notices his files may have been touched) Cynthia!! (Shifts to his assistant who reveals to be Cynthia) Cynthia: Sir? Something is wrong? Victor: Very…I feel someone is spying on me. I want you to find all the resources to find out who is stalking me, and who handled my station. Now! Cynthia: Yes sir! (Leaves) (Cuts off to a frustrated Victor) *Int. Hallway (Cuts out of the office as we see Cynthia leaving to take the elevator; unbeknownst to her, Gina was holding on top of ceiling; Gina hides in the plants as Cynthia; Cynthia trying to figure who is there, but no one is. She goes in the elevator and goes down not knowing she was near the thief) (When Cynthia is gone, we see Gina getting out of hiding and take another elevator as she believes the mission is accomplished) *Ext. Wayne Manor (Cuts to the view of the manor then…) *Int. Bathroom (Cuts inside the bathroom as we see Bruce in his formal dress shirt and pants and is on his cell phone trying to talk to… ) Bruce: (Trying to callback Julie and all he hears is the answering machine; he later give her a message) I’m sorry, I really do. I hope none of this is destroying our friendship; if it is, I am truly sorry. If you want to feel the need for me saying sorry to your face you are welcome to come by the manor. Thank you, and I miss you! (He hangs up) Alfred: (Appearing) Sir, may I say you look dashing. Bruce: Thanks Alfred, is Gina coming anytime soon yet. Alfred: Not yet Master Bruce, I feel she is coming even as we speak. (Smiling) Bruce: (Giving away a fake smile) I hope so! (Cuts off Bruce) *Ext. Wayne Manor - Porch (Cuts back outside as we see Gina wearing a beautiful silk dress after the day she had, but before she reaches to the door. Two strange men abduct her and puts her in the back of a black van. The camera soon sees the van disappearing in the night…as we know Gina is kidnapped by a mysterious force or someone else, but who?) (Fades out) III ends IV *Ext. Wayne Manor – Porch (Cuts back to see the view of the manor, as we see Leo about to enter until he sees a little note on the ground; he picks it up and reads it and he doesn’t like what it had to said; he walks in the manor) *Int. Foyer (Cuts inside as we see Leo walking in total distress mode) Leo: Bruce! Bruce! Bruce: (Coming out his room) Gina! Leo: No, it’s me! Bruce: (Seeing him) Leo? What’s up! Leo: I was going to talk about what is going on between you and Julie, but something bad just happen. Bruce: (Getting a little paranoid) What do you mean bad? (Cuts off this scene) *Ext. Street – Leo’s 2008 Chevrolet Malibu – Int. (Cuts as we see Leo’s car driving in a fast-pace; looks inside as we see Leo driving and Bruce, redressed in his black jacket and underneath a black shirt… as we continue the discussion that was left earlier) Bruce: So how you know Gina was abducted? Leo: In some sort of way, she left a distress signal. (He shows him the note that says “Help! Gina P.S Look at the outers...”) That’s all what was said, and then in some way she put the outers. I don’t know what that means, but… Bruce: Wait, do the outers stand for out of city limits. Leo: Hold up, that’s right. In Gotham, there is a Outer section near East Brooke, yet the only place that is there is a old, shrooned factory. Bruce: Great! That’s where she is, step on it! Leo: I’m going…I’m going! (Stepping the gas pedal at full throttle) (We see the car zooming at a top-notch speed) *Ext. Abandoned Factory – Int. (Cuts to see the view of the exterior, then inside we see Gina being forced to sit down by two men; one of them holds a gun pointing at her face. Soon, we see another one of the hired men, who is probably the leader, and we also see Victor both entering from the door) Male: Here you go, Mr. Powers, the spy that tried to steal your information. Victor: Thank you, Mr. Ken. (Seeing Gina) Well, well, what does a hot female like yourself is trying to spy on one of the wealthiest men around the world. Gina: Maybe I have a good reason. Victor: (Smiling, then he backslaps her) I don’t like people spying on me…and since you did, here is what happens when you spy on me. (To Ken) Get rid of her. (He then leaves) (As we see him leaving the area, unbeknownst to him, we see Bruce on the other side as he sees Gina in serious danger; shifts to see the two men about to fire the handgun at Gina; Bruce sees the problem and tries to think what to do until he discovers one way to save her) (Shifts to the men leading by Ken about to kill her until all of a sudden a metal hook attached to a rope is thrown at them; the hook effectively hits two of the men knocking each unconscious; Gina is shocked, and Ken wants to stop her himself) Ken: You’re dead! (Heading to her) Bruce (Voice): I don’t think so! Ken: (Turns his head until he sees Bruce) Bruce: (Punches him really hard) (The punch knocks Ken out as he falls to the floor; Bruce helps Gina to her feet) Gina: Bruce! Bruce: Just shut up… Gina: What?! Bruce: (Kisses her) Gina: (Kisses him back) (The camera view them kissing and after they kissed, they each hug each other) Bruce: Thank goodness, you’re safe! Gina: Thank you! (Giving out a fake smile when she knows she there is something she is hiding) (Fades out) IV ends V *Ext. Powers Mansion (Cuts to see the view of mansion) *Int. Library (Cuts inside to the library as we notice Jason talking to Julie on the phone) Julie (phone): Thank you! Jason: No mention it. (He hangs up) Julie (phone): (hangs up as well) (Victor walking in) Victor: Who was that…on the phone? Jason: It was just Julie; she had some loan problems with the hangout, so I helped her paid it. Victor: Kind of nice, you help Ms. Madison like you help Wilden. Jason: (Getting tired of this) Dad… Victor: No you listen to me for once; I’m as your business rival is telling you to stop this please. And as your father, I’m telling you can’t trust him! Jason: Like I trust you? You’re the one that betrayed me when you lied to me; you’re the one that can’t be trusted. Victor: Son… Jason: Listen I did this because this what I wanted, and this wasn’t for you. (Leaving out of the room) Victor: Son…Jason! Jason! (Tired of playing this feud with Wilden, wants to end this once ad for all) (Cuts off to Victor) *Ext. Wayne Manor (Cuts to see the view of the manor as is it about to rain) *Int. Wayne Manor – Study (Cuts inside the study as we see Alfred and Gina) Gina: (Sitting on the couch relaxing as she waits for Bruce, then Alfred appears) Alfred: Miss Faust, care for a drink? Gina: I’m not that thirsty; do you know when Bruce will come down from his room. Alfred: Uncertain, madam, because Master Bruce is doing something and asked not to disturb until he’s done. Gina: It’s fine; you know what, Alfred, I think will care for a drink… can you make a nice sweet tea? Alfred: I’ll do exactly that. (He leaves) Gina: (About to read the book again, she gets a call from her boss) Hello? It’s me. (Listening) What you mean, the job is not done? (Listening again) I gave you pictures of secret files he’s been keeping inside; what do you mean that wasn’t it? (Listening again) Yes, my mission was a little compromised when he kidnapped me, but… (Listening again) You say to finish this job, I have to kill him. I can’t do it. (Remembering about Bruce) I just can’t. (Listening again) I won’t finish it, now leave me alone and let me do my job…and I’m talking about my real job. (Hangs up) (So frustrated she was about to throw her phone in the fire until she hears the doorbell) Gina: Don’t worry, I’ll get it! (She answers the door to see Julie on the other side; don’t want Bruce to see this, she head out in the porch) *Ext. Wayne Manor - Porch (Cuts on the porch as it’s raining outside and we see the two girls are talking and we soon hear “Your Love is A Lie” by Simple Plan starting to play in the background) Julie: You must be Gina. Gina: Yeah, so that means you must be Julie. Seems Bruce knows both of us good. Julie: I wonder where he is, I mean Bruce. Gina: He left; he went to the store. Julie: I thought Alfred does the shopping. Gina: I didn’t know that. Julie: It’s okay, but do you know when he’s coming back. Gina: I have no idea. Julie: Okay, (about to leave) before I leave, when did he meet you? Gina: I met him on last Friday. Julie: (Knowing it’s the same day that she wanted to Bruce to go to help her at the loan place) Oh, I never knew. Thanks for clearing that up; oh yeah, before I go, I just wanted to let you know his parents died when he was young; Bruce was so devastated, and I though I will never see him as his normal self, but after years of struggle, he still struggles on now; But he accepted that in time, yet I don’t want him to feel that pain again. Gina: I’ll take care of him. Julie: I don’t know if you can, but that is when he has his friends for. Gina: I know I can, but if you think you know him best…why you’re not dating him. Julie: (About to respond, but she can’t) Gina: I thought so too, (Walking near the door) don’t worry I tell Bruce you came. (Closes the door) Julie: (Can’t say even one word, and she starts to leave in the rain) (The song continues as we see Julie walking in the rain and looks back at the manor specifically Bruce’s room window, but then she sees something in there. She thinks its Bruce trying to cover up everything that is happening, but figures it was nothing and continuing to head off; the camera views Bruce’s bedroom window) *Int. Bruce’s Bedroom (Cuts inside as we check inside the bedroom we notice Bruce was here after all and saw Julie leaving; the song continues as he gets a little bit upset until he hears his door knocking) Bruce: Come in! Gina: (Opening the door) It’s me; do you want company or I can stay downstairs. Bruce: You can stay here with me for tonight. Gina: I love too. (Standing by him) I love you Bruce Wayne. (Smiling) Bruce: I love you too! (Smiling) (The camera sees them hugging, as the song is about to end we shift to Bruce worrying he might hurt his friends doing this, while over to Gina, we see her is knowing he is a pawn to her job, but undoubtedly feels that she really does love him and it’s complicating her work) (Cuts off to Gina as the song “Your Love is A Lie” ends and the camera fade out) V ends CLOSING CREDITS Category:The Young Knight